The Infinite Confrontation
The Infinite Confrontation is the Two Hundred Fifty Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 10, 2018. Synopsis When the first phase of the Operation Containment is complete, the Heroes of the Old ran into the "The Seven Rebels". Together they have the largest strength to take on the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with the second phase of Operation Containment, Battle of Orb Union. Prologue= Following the completion of the first phase of Operation Contaiment, the Heroes of the Old must settle down into the country of Orb to get help from the military. The Heroes of the Old comes face to face with the Parliament and the Orb's neutrality who revealed to be once the formidable ally to the Konoha Republic. The full support of the military, which remained loyal to the Athha family, having been growing tired of the Eggman Empire taking the Orb civilians as slaves. Many Orb politicians must join forces with the Heroes of the Old to confront the Eggman Empire by finding and recruiting the legendary "Seven Rebels" led by Kenshiro. Meanwhile, Raoh, learning that Toki, his brother is one of the "Seven Rebels" decided to take action to join the ranks of the Eggman Empire in hopes of stopping the Heroes of the Old from finding the Heroes of the Old. |-|Battle of Orb Part 1= In the rivers of Orb Union, Paul Gekko and co. are taken prisoner while wandering into a village. There met the legendary demon killer, Kenshiro who shares the same cell with Bat and befriends his cell guard, an orphaned girl named Lin. Shortly afterwards, a biker gang attacks the village and their leader, Zeed, who is one of Eggman's minions, takes Lin hostage. As the Heroes Ken breaks out of his cell and kills Zeed using the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken technique, rescuing Lin. As Ken leaves the village with Paul Gekko and co., Bat decides to follow him as his self-appointed sidekick, while Lin stays behind. Paul Gekko and co. rescues an old man named Smith from Spade, a member of the Four Jacks working for the King organization. The old man seeks to deliver a bag of rice seeds to his village, hoping to harvest them for the future. Ken and Bat take Smith back to his village, unaware that Spade and his men are following them. Spade, who lost his eye during his initial encounter with Ken, attacks the village and kills Smith in retaliation. Paul Gekko was saddened of this but Ken kills Spade with a Hokuto Shinken technique that makes whoever is subjected to it feel remorse before dying a gruesome death. After the battle, Ken plants Smith's seeds over his grave. Bat spots Lin in a truck full of captive villagers being taken to the town of Dorado, which is occupied by the King organization. While in Dorado, Paul Gekko was attacked by two of the remaining Four Jacks, Diamond and Club, who are torturing their captives. Ken kills both of them and, with Bat's help, is reunited with Lin. Paul Gekko learns that the other prisoners transported with Lin are being held in a separate prison camp in a nearby valley. Kenshiro helps Paul Gekko break the imprisoned villagers free, but they're all killed in an ambush led by Mr. Heart, the last of the Four Jacks. While Mr. Heart's excess flesh proves resistant to his attacks, Ken eventually uses a Hokuto Shinken technique that exposes a pressure point in Mr. Heart's body. From his battle with Mr. Heart, Ken learns that the identity of King is none other than his old friend-turned-nemesis: Shin. When Paul Gekko asked about Shin, Kenshiro tells him that a year ago, Shin defeated him in combat, engraved the seven scars on his chest and took his fiancée Yuria, who went with Shin to save Ken's life. The Heroes of the Old arrived at the castle where Shin was said to be staying, but Shin has already left for his new capital city, Southern Cross. Ken only finds Shin's right-hand man Joker, who reveals that Shin and his gang have already left the castle, taking Yuria with them. Joker escapes and sets the castle ablaze with Ken inside, but the heroes manages to escape, swearing to find Shin. |-|Battle of Orb Part 2= Paul Gekko and co. arrived at oasis city under the surveillance of the Eggman Army. Kenshiro and Paul Gekko has a bounty placed on their heads after he kills one of the group's security officers in a fight. Eggman Army led by Yuki Buxaplenty conducts a full-scale manhunt for Kenshiro. When the search team starts executing innocent bystanders at random, when Paul Gekko starts the attempt to stop them, Kenshiro stops Paul Gekko and allows himself to be captured in order to infiltrate their training facility. There, he faces and defeats the army's drill instructor, Sergeant Madison. Kenshiro penetrates the headquarters of the Eggman Army and confronts the Colonel, who is a deluded follower of Shin that has mastered the art of Nanto Muonken. However, he is no match for the power of Hokuto Shinken, and Ken ultimately kills him by hitting a pressure point that causes the Colonel's skeleton to explode out of his body. Kenshiro and Paul Gekko and friends arrive at a village where the young men and women are being offered as slaves to Madam Patra, a local sorceress who controls the village's water supply from her fortified castle. After Paul Gekko had lured the bodyguards away, Kenshiro confronts her, but she disappears in a blinding flash of light. When Ken explores behind the castle, he discovers that the lake has completely dried up. Paul Gekko, after defeating the bodyguards, follows Kenshiro and came across the Dragon God Mountain. There he faces Patra's partner, Dragon, a fire breather with the power of Nanto Ryujinken who attempts to coerce Ken to his side, but he refuses. Ken tricks Dragon into killing Patra and then causes Dragon's throat to constrict, consuming him in his own flames, setting fire to his castle and freeing the villagers. After freeing the villagers, Paul Gekko and co. went on the frantic search for the legendary Zaki. When the search came short, Paul Gekko comes to a little bump. Paul Gekko had seen Zaki foot to foot and face to face. When Paul Gekko was fighting and playing around with Zaki, he and Zaki were stopped by a woman named Mamiya, who is Zaki's foster mother. Following this, Paul Gekko is then confronted by Shin, who was part of Eggman's army, tells him that he knows that Eggman had declared war on the "Seven Rebels", When Paul Gekko decided to face execution at the hands of fate, Shin accepts Paul Gekko's offer of being a hostage. Shin takes Paul Gekko to his his palace, protected by the few followers still loyal to him. Kenshiro confronts Shin for the first time in a year and this time defeats him and rescuing Paul Gekko. However, he then learns that Yuria killed herself in an attempt to end Shin's obsessive compulsion with continuing his destructive path in order to win her heart Shin then commits suicide by jumping off the roof of his palace, as he refuses to be killed by Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. Ken reunites with Bat and Lin and buries his former friend. |-|Battle of Orb Part 3= After being rescued by Kenshiro, Paul Gekko was in contact with the strange voice who tells him to bring him the three artifacts from the poor villagers in order to use it against the Eggman Empire. Upon gathering all three artifacts, however, they can actually form a massive castle known as the Palace of Wonders. However, the strange voice revealed to be Gyaran. Gyaran had tricked Paul Gekko to believing that the Palace of Wonders was hidden and challenges him to a battle. Thanks to the interference of Zaki and Kenshiro, Paul Gekko manages to defeat Gyaran. As they put the three artifacts together like a jigsaw puzzle, the ground shakes, revealing an enormous floating castle with a large head of the tiger formed from sand. Paul Gekko mentions to Zaki about the "Legend of Wonders" by an ancient chant of the Gekko Clan: Let thieves enter without risks and danger. Darkness and Shadow consumes them and none may leave in the hands of terror. The voice corresponds with Paul Gekko's chant and said respectfully; Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. As Kenshiro saw a petty thief enter without warning, the palace suddenly roars and violently shuts its mouth killing a thief and vanishing back into the sand, leaving the scarab halves to roll down the hill as it repeats that only the "Diamond in the Rough" may enter. |-|Battle of Orb Part 4= After Kenshiro, Zaki and Paul Gekko learned that the "Diamond in the Rough", Ken, Zaki and Paul Gekko comes face to face with Raoh and the Eggman Army. As they were outnumbered by a dozen, two men in black clothing rushes to the rescue. Out the black clothing revealed to be two of the legendary "Seven Rebels", Toki and Rei. While Rei is defeated by Raoh, Paul Gekko rushes to aid Toki on defeating Raoh. As Mamiya does the same thing, Rei stops her, saying that it will end in her death, and that he loves her. She fires a crossbow arrow at Raoh, but Kenshiro manages to break free from Toki's paralysis and intercepts the arrow when it's returned by Raoh. Ken and Raoh now fight, with Raoh using techniques stolen from masters he imprisoned in Cassandra. They continue the fight to the point where they're both too wounded to continue and Toki separates them, the battle ending in a stalemate. The Eggman Army desert him and he rides off on his black stallion Kokuoh. Following a stalemate, Paul Gekko and Kenshiro saw the Heroic Fleet engaging the construction site of the new Death Egg, protected by the Egg Fleet and the Eggman's Battlesuit squadron which consisted of six Perfect Zeongs and three Apsalus IIIs. As the battle in the sky rages through Orb, he saw a boy with brown hair and purple eyes telling them that the South Pacific island is about to explode and Raoh had triggered the self destruct mechanism. Paul Gekko and co. picked up the "Seven Rebels" and the civilians of Orb and heads to the Heroic Flagship as it was prepared to take off. When they made it, the civilians of Orb mourned for the loss of their home. Paul Gekko thanked the boy for saving everyone's lives. The boy says his name: "Hibiki Yamato". Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Syura **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine *Six Mane **Twilight Sparkle ***Spike **Applejack **RainbowDash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Starlight Glimmer |-|Returning Characters= *Den City **Jin Kusanagi |-|New Characters= *Orb Union Remnants **Hibiki Yamato *Circle of Five **Amleth **Violette **Solomon **Basil **Fritte *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Galactic Eggman Empire **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon